Dawnstar (Pandora910)/PR
This page contains Dawnstar's personality and relationships Personality :Dawnstar is kind, wise, strong and compassionate. Her main concern is the well-being of her loved ones, with Lionpelt and her kits being at the top. She does everything she can to make sure that she is doing the right thing. She was incredibly dedicated to doing everything she could to expose Thornstar, and ended up risking her life to try and stop him. Dawnstar is very impressionable and is quick to blame herself. She blamed herself for the death of Willowkit and the death of Poppyfur. The loss of her family hurt her deeply, but she was able to find her strength despite the odds. Relationships Windflight :Windflight is Dawnstar's mother. Windflight was very protective of her kits, dedicated to making them into honorable warriors but when Willowkit died, she relaxed to help Dawnstar recover. She, along with Blazeheart, supported Dawnstar until the day that she died and later gave Dawnstar one of her nine lives. Blazeheart :Blazeheart is Dawnstar's father. Blazeheart is quite playful with his kits and very supportive of his kits. He remained strong and provided support to his family when Willowkit died, and encouraged his two living kits to his dying breath. He later returns to give Dawnstar one of her nine lives. Turtleblaze :Turtleblaze is Dawnstar's brother. Turtleblaze has always supported Dawnstar, acting as her voice of reason most times. They stood together when Willowkit died and supported each other ever since. Despite a few arguments along the way, Dawnstar loves her brother with all of her heart. Willowkit :Willowkit is Dawnstar's sister. While Willowkit was alive, she and Dawnstar had a strained relationship due to Willowkit's arrogance but they loved each other very much as siblings. Dawnstar took Willowkit's death very hard, blaming herself for countless moons and vowing to keep a promise made to her sister in her dying moments. Lionclaw :Lionclaw is Dawnstar's mate, and the father of Honeyfrost and Falconheart. Lionclaw was instantly welcoming to Dawnstar when she became an apprentice and the two of them became friends very quickly, Dawnstar developed feelings for Lionclaw as an apprentice and they quickly became mates after Dawnstar became a warrior. Lionclaw is very supportive of Dawnstar, helping her through her worst times and Dawnstar helped him when his parents died. Lionclaw was nearly killed by Echoheart and while his fate was still uncertain, Dawnstar discovered that she was expecting his kits. He recovered and Dawnstar and Lionclaw had two kits together. They love each other very much with Lionclaw supporting Dawnstar throughout her leadership. Honeyfrost :Honeyfrost is Dawnstar's daughter. Honeyfrost is incredibly timid, and Dawnstar does her best to encourage Honeyfrost to be more confident in her skills as a medicine cat. Honeyfrost relies a lot on her mother for support and advice. Falconheart :Falconheart is Dawnstar's son. When Falconheart was a kit and a young apprentice, he reminded Dawnstar a lot of Willowkit which scared her. She had to be strict with Falconheart and punish him for his actions so that he could eventually grow up and mature. Thornstar :Thornstar was Dawnstar's mentor. She knew he was a tough mentor, but eventually realized that he had malicious intent towards Flowerstar and members of SunClan. She helped get him exiled which ended up in his hatred towards her. Thornstar and Dawnstar faced off in Thornstar's bloody battle against the Clans. Dawnstar lost a life, but was able to overpower Thornstar and kill him. Despite everything he had done, Dawnstar realized that it was his mentoring that gave her the skills to defeat him. Cinderflame :Cinderflame is Dawnstar's current deputy and one of her best friends. Cinderflame has been fighting alongside Dawnstar for most of her life, helping her get Applespot's kits back and again in the battle against Thornstar. They have a very strong friendship and respect for each other. Yarrowtail :Yarrowtail is one of Dawnstar's best friends. Along with Cinderflame and Pebblestep, Yarrowtail and Dawnstar share a close friendship as one of her closest warriors. Dawnstar helps support Yarrowtail's quiet personality and he provides her insight and kindness when she needs it. Pebblestep :Pebblestep is one of Dawnstar's best friends. Dawnstar saved Pebblestep's life when she was a kit, and encouraged her to become a medicine cat. Because of this, and their connection as leader and medicine cat. Dawnstar is incredibly to have to Pebblestep mentor her daughter. It's also hinted at that Pebblestep had romantic feelings for Dawnstar at one point, but never told or pursued them. Flowerstar :Flowerstar was a large influence in Dawnstar's life. Dawnstar idolized Flowerstar and served her loyally, risking her life several times to try and protect her leader. Including fighting Thornstar when he attempted to kill her, and trying to get her out of the burning camp. Flowerstar saw Dawnstar as a daughter-figure and cared deeply for her, even as she died. Cloudspots :Cloudspots was Dawnstar's apprentice. She struggled to keep up with him due to his energy, but as he grew up she gained immense amounts of pride for him. He continues to be one of Dawnstar's most loyal warriors.